Cinta Abang, Matinya Abang dek
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: /"Aku sudah memutuskan.", "Memutuskan apa?", "Melamar Taiyou." BRUUUTTSSSS/—/RnR/ untuk event #SariRoti #KoroCard (yang sangat telat) KazuTaiyou, AsaKaru


**A/N:** **MYYYY AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN JUGA BIKIN GINIAN #teriak Galaaauuuu makasih banget sudah mencekoki saya sama pairing ini. Makasih banget sudah menemani saya bergalau ria dengan mereka sebagai tokohnya. Sejak sebuah fanart yang diluncurkan dari akunmu... hiks... #terkenang #berasatua.**

 **Saya tahu ini sangat telat dari bulannya. Karena kemarin-kemarin saya terlalu males. Kena serangan penyesatan jiwa yang selalu menyerang author. Akhirnya baru jadi sekarang.**

 **Taiyou sebagai anak (haram) AsaKaru adalah hasil diskusi sinting bersama para Ratu terutama Ratu Galau. Yang sering stalk akunnya, pasti paham. Papah Gaku... akhirnya kamu punya cucu imut... #usepingus**

* * *

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo.

 **Pairing:** KazuTaiyou (JumaT), AsaKaru

 **Summary:** /"Aku sudah memutuskan.", "Memutuskan apa?", "Melamar Taiyou." BRUUUTTSSSS/—/RnR/ untuk event #SariRoti (yang sangat telat) KazuTaiyou, AsaKaru

* * *

.

Nama gue Shoji Kazuma. Sejujurnya saat ini gue bakal membuat gebrakan besar dalam sejarah hidupku. Menjajaki satu langkah baru menuju kedewasaan dan mengangkat hakikat dalam sebuah kehidupan. Sebuah keputusan besar agar terbebas dari ke-jones-an yang berujung pada impoten selamanya.

Melamar bidadari buat dipinang.

Dalam hati gue agak takut disangka komplotan _lolikendi_ yang sedang mewabah. Takut digebukin ibu-ibu lewat kalo jalan berduaan sama si yayang. Apa daya kalo yang gue gebet _casing_ nya serupa anak SD padahal tahun depan lulus SMU.

Cinta adalah kutukan. Itu yang selalu dibilang oleh Chrono, sobat gue yang paling _care_ dalam hal mengobati luka-luka gue akibat mendekati Taiyou.

Sampai sekarang gue masih ingat, pahit pahit nan asem yang selalu kulewati hanya demi bertukar kata sama gebetan gue.

"Elu ngomong sama siapa sih, Jum. Buruan masuk sana."

"Bangke lu Kron. Gue lagi narasi penting nih sama pembaca."

"Berasa jadi orang penting aja lu."

"Taik."

* * *

.

 **Cinta Abang, Matinya Abang dek...**

 _(Demi cinta genteng pun Abang daki!)_ .

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui

Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushi Road

Humor, Romance, Family

Rated T

* * *

.

Rambut klimis. Sepatu licin. _Tuxedo_ mewah dan parfum bulgari. Di tambah sebuket mawar merah mewangi setaman. Shoji Kazuma membetulkan dasi, memandang garang sebuah gerbang yang akan menjadi pintu masuk misi sehidup semati. Tuk melamar sang kekasih.

Di hadapannya saat ini adalah sebuah pagar yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Pagar yang menjadi batas antara surga dan neraka. Pagar yang melindungi sarang iblis di kediamannya. Kazuma tahu, saat dia melewati gerbang ini sama saja nyawa taruhannya. Tapi, dia tidak akan mundur. Karena, baja sudah ditempa di hati. Dia tidak akan lari demi sang kekasih.

"Di sini, ya?" tanya Tokoha sambil nyeruput _sport drink_. _TKP pembunuhan-nya si Juma_. Batinnya menambahkan. Mata hijaunya perhatikan papan nama yang begitu megah dengan ukiran di atas emas. Nama keluarga ASANO terpampang besar-besar di sana. Seolah memberikan peringatan bagi kaum bawah tanah bahwa gerbang itu adalah bentuk dari perbedaan kasta yang terverifikasi.

"Ya, di sini."

"Lu udah mantep, Jum?" _mati disini_. Tanya Chrono lagi sambil menambahkan dalam hati, mengkonfirmasi kalau-kalau si Juma berubah pikiran dan sadar kalau membuang nyawa itu tidak berkah akhlaknya. Tapi, melihat tampang tengil Juma yang tidak sayang nyawa, kelihatannya percuma saja memberi nasihat.

"Persiapan lu udah mantep, kan?" _Ambulan, waiting list. Tanah kubur, check. Peti mati, check. Ah, iya bunga taburnya lupa dipesenin._ Tanya Shion sambil mencentang catatan di notesnya.

"Ya."

"Kazuma, lu pastikan lagi kalau lu benar-benar yakin."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah berkali-kali ke sini—dan berkali-kali mau mati. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Selain itu—..."

 _ **Krieet...**_

Suara gerbangnya horor sangat. Yakin sekali kalau tempat ini memang sarang dari iblis yang sesungguhnya.

"Gua gak bakal mati sebelum meminang Taiyou."

Gerbang terbuka, membiarkan sinarnya menerangi jalan yang telah dimantapkan seorang Shoji Kazuma. Dengan senyum akan tekad dan pengharapan. Sebait _adios_ diucapkan dengan mantap pada para kawan.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya memandang kepergian Kazuma sambil memikirkan satu kalimat yang penuh makna pada terdakwa.

"Kazuma..."

"Juma..."

.

.

.

 _Maso amat sih lu._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Asano yang diduga adalah para titisan _basilisk_ melewati waktu libur dengan senormalnya mahluk hidup setara, makan pagi bersama keluarga tercintah—tidak seperti dugaan orang-orang yang mengira mereka memulai hari dengan mencambuki para budak seperti di film-film kolosal.

"Sayang, gimana rasa supnya~?" pucuk merah tersenyum menggoda pada sang suami yang tengah menyesap sup racikannya dengan wajah sekalemnya panci.

"Seperti biasa, Karma. Kebanyakan lada dan wasabi. Kurasa kau tidak sabar sekali ingin dihukum, ya?"

"Haha, pergi ke neraka sana, Gakushuu."

Ah, ya. Kita bisa menganggap lontaran pedas ini termasuk dari keseharian yang normal.

"Ayahanda, kenapa tidak mencoba sup buatan Karma. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dihabiskan." Gakushuu tersenyum pada petinggi Asano yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang sangat berbeda dari sarapan buatannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu rasa cinta yang sudah dituangkan istrimu ke dalam supnya. Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya Gakushuu."

"Tidak, ayahanda. Rasanya sungguh tidak sopan jika aku tidak menawarkannya padamu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Gakushuu, kalau aku makan sama saja dengan kau mengizinkan aku menikung istrimu."

"Haha, jangan harap."

 _ **Bwoossh**_

Aura lipan menguar menyelimuti atmosfer. Sistem satelit mendeteksinya sebagai bencana besar pada dunia.

" _Anoo_..."

Miasma yang menyesakkan itu perlahan mulai menetral saat suara _moe-moe_ meginterupsi pertarungan (?).

"Ayah... kalau kepedasan mau kuambilkan minum?"

Sosok sang anak bungsu—yang diduga merupakan kelainan genetika karena terlalu suci—pasang senyum sambil menawarkan sebuah keramahtamahan hati agar sarapan pagi ini tak berakhir dengan teror pada alam semesta dan juga galaksi.

Gakuhou tersenyum, Gakushuu mengangguk, setanpun kalah sama anaknya yang paling imut. "Boleh. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak Shuuma saja yang masak? Mana Shuuma dan Tooru?" bola mata Gakushuu bergulir mencari dua keberadaan putra putri sulungnya yang tak nampak di meja makan.

"Shuuma- _nii_ pergi berpetualang. Tooru- _nee_ nginap di rumah temannya."

Taiyou di ujung meja menjawab sambil menuangkan air untuk sang Ayah. Sungguh anak yang berbakti dan baik hati. Beda sekali dengan orang tuanya yang penuh dosa dan tukang khilaf. Karma yang melahirkan sendiri bingung, pas brojol bungsunya seolah sudah divonis tidak ternoda oleh kemaksiatan karena gosipnya Taiyou lahir sambil mengeluarkan sinar sampai harus di sensor karena bikin katarak. Padahal dua kakaknya masih punya sisi bejad yang tersimpan.

Ada yang bilang kalau anak bungsu itu hanya terbentuk dari sisaan saja. Jadi, apakah Taiyou merupakan perwujudan dari sisa kebaikan yang terpendam dari Gakushuu dan Karma? Mungkin saja. Mengingat _casing_ Taiyou seolah menolak untuk tambah tinggi.

 _ **TINGTONG**_

Suara bel menginterupsi makan pagi mereka. Mendadak semua gerakan terhenti. Kecuali, Taiyou yang langsung toleh penasaran ke arah pintu. _Siapa sekiranya mahluk jelata tidak sayang nyawa yang berani mengganggu waktu damai keluarga Asano?_

Oh, entah kenapa tiga kepala yang sudah tua memikirkan satu nama.

"Biar aku yang buka Ayah."

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Taiyou, sosok tiga dewasa menghilang dari meja makan.

.

* * *

.

Layar-layar menyala dalam ruang gelap. Namun, ada satu yang menarik perhatian tiga pasang mata. Sebuah layar CCTV yang menampilkan gambar seorang Shoji Kazuma yang digauli para anjing peliharaan.

"Hee, dia masih nekat saja ke sini. Sama seperti kepala batu yang kukenal."

"Siapa yang kau maksud Karma? Dirimu? Baguslah kau sadar sendiri dengan kenyataan."

"Kalian berdua." Suara berat nan seksi menggema sebagai interupsi, sama seperti dua dewasa yang lain. Fokus maniknya tengah pada sosok gembel yang mengais pintu depan rumahnya. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan tujuan datangnya gembel itu ke sini?"

"Bunga mawar, sebuah kotak mencurigakan di tangan kanan. Kurasa dia memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak memandang kasta."

"Karma." Sebuah lirik dari sang suami membuatnya menyengir semakin jahil.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu aku paling ahli soal begini, kan?"

"Jangan biarkan Shoji Kazuma melancarkan niatnya."

Lipan-lipan beranak pinak, seringai setan terpampang lekat. Tampang gahar sang tetua sangat mengintimidasi bagai masa kejayaannya. Sayangnya, satu kata yang terucap menghancurkan imej-nya.

"Taiyou akan jadi cucuku selamanya."

 _Dasar kakek-kakek labil_.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Cklek**_

Taiyou membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa di baliknya, "Ah, Kazuma _-san_!"

Sosok Kazuma yang compang-camping, betis masih digigiti anjing, sebuket mawar mewah hanya tinggal tangkai berbenang sari. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan paragraf atas yang mendeskripsikan kekerenan mahluk yang siap mati demi kekasih. Karena, sekarang pandangannya hanya dipenuhi teror setelah dikejar puluhan anjing dari depan gerbang dari tadi.

Sungguh percuma dia mandi hari ini.

"Tumben Kazuma _-san_ bisa nyampe pintu dengan selamat. Di depan kan ada anjing penjaga punya Ayah." Komentar Taiyou selah kegembelan Kazuma adalah wajar apa adanya.

 _ **Jedutjedut**_ —alis Kazuma berkedut.

"Iya, Taiyou. Anjing penjaganya **baik** sekali. Banyak lagi. Tiap spesies ada mungkin. Ku yakin Ayahmu belum sempat vaksin rabies mereka karena saking banyaknya, ya? Ngomong-ngomong mereka belum dikasih makan berapa hari, ya? Rasanya mereka makin ganas aja dari yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Hehe... sebenarnya aku yang lupa kasih makan. Untung Kazuma _-san_ masih hidup sampe sini."

Taiyou tersenyum cerah, sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan muka polos nan pyuar. Tidak sadar kata-katanya membuat Kazuma berkedut-kedut merasakan aura-aura setan mulai menurun pada bidadari yang harusnya mulus dan polos ini.

"Ah, aku sudah _sering main_ sama mereka sih. Jadi, mungkin mereka sudah mengenaliku." _Sebagai mangsa. I know that._

Meski begitu Kazuma tetap pasang senyum ganteng biar ketce gak ilang. Menganggap tadi Taiyou coman berbasa-basi belaka. Toh, jarang-jarang bisa berbincang mesra tanpa ada lipan melayang.

Seumur-umur Kazuma pacaran sama Taiyou, bisa dihitung jari interaksi mesra mereka berdua. Dan semua itu berkah dari satu keluarga setan yang terlalu protektif pada satu-satunya bidadari dalam sarang. Bertahun-tahun dia dibongkahi jebakan dan bermacam penyiksaan dari para Ayah. Dari fisik sampai batin. Dari yang ampas sampe yang _ena_ (yang kayak gimana?). Mau ngapel saja harus koma dulu dua bulan.

Kalo cinta ini tak berakar bagai kutil di leher, Kazuma sudah balik badan sayonara pada cinta tak kesampaian.

Ya, tahun-tahun yang sungguh menggenaskan sampai kawan-kawannya mempertanyakan _elu kelewat cinta apa kelewat maso_?

Tentu saja tidak seperti dugaan Tokoha yang bilang kalau Kazuma emang dasarnya doyan dipecut sama makan beling ("Tok, kalo gue makan beling aja kenyang gue gak bakal mohon-mohon buat diutangin gorengan."), Kazuma masihlah seorang normal yang benci disakiti apalagi dicampaki hati. Walau, terbiasa dengan teror lipan dan jejalan wasabi. Kazuma masih menjunjung tinggi kalo dia tidak masokis.

(Tapi, Taiyou yang pegang-pegang pecut kuda itu bikin _horny_. Mungkin dia harus sedikit identifikasi diri.)

"Masuk dulu, yuk. Gak enak ngomong di depan pintu."

Ah, senyum (calon) istri di kala penat menyerang memang yang paling mantap.

"Oke." Kazuma berjalan mengikuti Taiyou. NAMUN—

 _ **BWENG!**_

"Gah!"

 _ **SYUUNG JLEBJLEBJLEB BRAKH!**_

Belum satu kaki melangkah menginjak lantai istana kebesaran Asano, seperangkat alat jahil sudah jatuh ke arah Kazuma.

.

("Hahaha, sudah kubilang jebakan di depan pintu itu selalu yang paling ampuh Shuu~...", "Jangan toel-toel! Fokus misi!")

.

Kazuma membias di antara kepul debu di pintu masuk. Taiyou melenggang pergi. Antara cuek, atau dia emang budek. Padahal situasi pacarnya rusuh minta ampun.

"Fufu."

.

(Berpasang mata yang mengintai nampak kaget. Pasalnya mereka tidak menemukan Kazuma dalam keadaan siap diangkut ambulan.)

.

Kazuma nyengir kemenangan, menutup payung yang disembunyikan di antara jasnya. Dia sudah mengira bahwa ini akan terjadi. Pengalaman selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis. Tidak sia-sia dia bertahun-tahun disiksa oleh keluarga ini. Tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud sengaja terjebak dan menikmati siksaan. Data-data yang dikumpulkan tentang jebakan dan metode siksaan yang biasa mereka gunakan semuanya adalah untuk hari ini. Tidak lucu jika dia berkali-kali terkena jebakan yang sama dan terus gagal.

(Payung khusus yang didanai Kiba _corp_ , khusus untuk Kazuma. Masalah bayar? Tidak masalah! Apa gunanya punya sobat borju tak dimanfaatkan. Mwahahaha!). Dia tidak terluka sedikitpun karena payung yang dilebarkannya menghalangi efek jatuh perangkat jahil tersebut.

.

("Apa itu? Dia berhasil menghindarinya? Kau mulai payah Karma.", "Ternyata dia tidak sedungu awal-awal berjumpa. Hehee, dia lumayan juga, ya?", "Karma. Aku tidak suka istriku selingkuh.", "Gak selingkuh kok, cuman niat godain berondong ganteng.", "MATI SAJA KAU SHOJI KAZUMA!", "Kalau begitu aku maju, ya. Kurasa dia sudah tidak bisa dijebak dengan jebakan selevel itu.", "Karma, kamu gak bermaksud godain dia, kan?", "Ehh... gimana ya. Mukanya lumayan sih Shuu, jadi _horny_.". "KARMA!")

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taiyou, mana orang tuamu?" karena jika dia melamar Taiyou tanpa bantuan penerjemah ada kemungkinan dia bakal gak konek. Masalahnya, Taiyou itu polos bukan main. Walau, sudah gak sepolos dulu, tapi sebagai pacar yang sudah menemani selama bertahun-tahun dia tahu kalau polosnya Taiyou suka kambuhan kalo menyangkut masalah hati. Apalagi kalo jenjangnya sampe serius begini. Yang ada dia bakal dikira ngelamar kerja jadi tukang nyuci piring. Sungguh saket sekaliii.

"Eh, iya ya. Kemana ya? Perasaan sebelum aku buka pintu tadi masih pada ngumpul."

 _ **ALERT ALERT FOR SHOJI KAZUMA**_

Ketahuan banget mereka siaga untuk gangguan.

Dasar (calon) mertua ampas.

 _Hus! Hus! Gak boleh Kazuma! Nanti buku nikahnya gak jadi-jadi._

"Aku cari dulu—..."

"Nyari siapa Taiyou~"

Suara nyeleneh tapi seksi dari bibir yang menyengir jahil.

"Aku di sini, kok."

Asano-Akabane Karma bersandar ganteng di kusen pintu. Cengirnya menandakan sebuah kejahilan dan penuh tikungan yang sangat ketara.

"Papa! Kebetulan, Kazuma _-san_ nyariin Papa sama Ayah. Eh, Ayah mana?"

"Ayah lagi sibuk. Nanti dia akan datang kalau sudah **waktunya**." bola mata bergulir ke arah Kazuma. Kazuma cuman senyum, coba-coba tetep _kul_ , padahal badan sudah merinding dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Mending kamu buatin minum dulu, gih. Biar tamunya... Papa temani~..."

Mampus, Kazuma. Mampus.

.

.

Seperginya Taiyou ke dapur, Kazuma diajak duduk di sofa. Karma tepuk-tepuk supaya duduknya sebelahan saja. Kazuma cengengesan menolak. Takut, digampar lagi sama suaminya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kamu kemari?"

"Saya ingin melamar Taiyou calon Papa."

"Oh, kamu ingin mati rupanya"

"Tidak calon Papa. Saya ingin menikahi Taiyou. Sudikah anda memberikan anakmu pada saya?"

"Oh, kamu kalo _fix_ mau mati kenapa gak terjun aja ke jurang? Biar mayatmu hancur tak berbentuk dan diacak-acak binatang liar."

Karma dan Kazuma kompakan budek.

.

.

Sementara Gakushuu.

 _ **Tiktiktik**_

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Karma akan kembali. Gakushuu mengetuk-ngetuk jari. Tidak sabar dan pingin cepirit.

Eh, nggak ding. Gakushuu coman emosi karena dikasih _flag_ selingkuh sama sang istri. Walau, pikiran rasional mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi karena si istri memang doyannya jahil. Suami mana yang tahan membiarkan istri menggoda lelaki muda lain. Berondongnya lumayan elit lagi.

MANA TEMPAT MEREKA NGOBROL KAMERANYA DITUTUP LILIN! KAN GAKUSHUU JADI TAK TAHU APA YANG TELAH TERJADI! _SENGAJA! KAMU PASTI SENGAJA KARMAAA!_

Dan dengan segala pemikiran berasas dasar kecemburuan yang terverifikasikan. Gakushuu menggebrak meja dan melangkah ganas menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

Gakushuu melotot.

Melotot selebar yang dia bisa mendapati adegan jahanam yang tersuguh di hadapan.

Karma yang nungging di atas sofa, sambil pegang lilin dan pecut kuda, di bawahnya Kazuma sudah separuh ternoda.

Gakushuu langsung berasap kepalanya.

"KAMU NGAPAIN SAMA GEMBEL ITU?"

"Eh, iya nih say. Dia bilang pengen mati dalam keadaan ena. Kuladeni aja."

"BAJINGAN! JAUH-JAUH DARI ISTRIKU!"

"Tunggu sebentar calon Ayah! Ini salah paham!"

"Salah paham apa mukamu nafsuan!"

"A-apa? Masa sih?"

"Mending kamu mati sekarang!"

"Saya tidak ingin mati! Saya ingin menikahi Taiyou!"

"KE LAUT AJA SANA!"

Suara gedebuk keras memenuhi ruang tamu.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Namaku Asano Taiyou, ngomong-ngomong aku ini sudah 18 tahun. Sebagai awal karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengira aku korban pedofilia sama pacarku sendiri. Iya, Kazuma _-san_ pacarku. Mungkin. Kalau kata orang-orang sih hubungan kami itu pacaran. Walau asas pacaran itu terasa kurang berfaedah juga kedengarannya.

Ngomong-ngomong rasanya hari ini aura di rumah kok gak enak semua, ya? Perasaan saja atau tadi Papa memang pasang tampang berserk?

Oh, sempat lupa. Tadi, Papah sempat kasih tahu kalau ada Kazuma minumnya harus spesial. Pakai minum racikan Papah. Tapi, kok warnanya ungu jelek begini ya? Baunya juga tidak enak. Ada gambar tengkoraknya lagi.

Hmm...

"Ah, sudahlah buat saja."

.

.

"Sedang apa Taiyou _-kun_?"

Belum sempat menuang racikan setan dari Karma ke cangkir Kazuma, tangannya terhenti saat dipanggil kakeknya—yang masih tetep hot dan ganteng punya walau usia sudah dibilang tak muda.

"Ah, aku sedang buat teh untuk Kazuma _-san_." Polos Taiyou tak bernoda. Balasan yang mengundang bibir Gakuhou tertarik satu senti lebih ke atas.

"Oh, si gembel itu masih hidup rupanya? Kapan matinya?"

"Eh, gak tahu kek."

"Oh, begitu sayang sekali.. Tapi, kurasa dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Eeeeh..." Taiyou mendadak murung. Mulutnya manyun-manyun minta dicium. Kapasitas moe: _MAX_. "Aku tidak mau itu..."

Gakuhou mendadak tertohok dengan wajah tak rela yang diguratkan cucunya. Ada sebuah kabut hitam mulai menari-nari bersama miasma yang mendadak menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Tenang saja itu hanya candaan, kok. Dia tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Benar, kek?"

"Iya, benar."

"Yeeey!"

.

 _Ya, Taiyou-kun dia tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini._

 _Gembel itu akan mati_ _ **detik ini juga.**_

.

* * *

.

"Anoo, ini minumannya..."

Taiyou datang membawa nampan berisi jus segar dan jus kematian.

Kazuma ingin menjawab namun dia sedang praktis dijadikan samsak gulat oleh sang Ayahanda.

BUAKH

"Wah, wah. Mainnya asyik sekali, ya." Senyum Taiyou polos melihat Kazuma yang separuh teleng di lantai. Menganggap Gakushuu yang bertampang berserk pada Kazuma dan meludahinya adalah wajar. Menganggap Karma yang menginjak-injak Kazuma dengan riang adalah bagian ritual. Menganggap penindasan yang tengah terjadi hanyalah senam kebugaran biasa. Hanyalah permainan untuk membunuh waktu belaka.

"Hehe, begitulah Taiyou. Kayaknya dia juga sudah capek, nih. Gimana kalau kamu kasih minum yang kamu buat?" Karma tunjuk jus berwarna kelam minta diambilkan. Taiyou mengangguk paham. Kazuma menangis karena mungkin mati di tangan sang pacar.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia sudah bertekad bahwa kedatangannya hari ini untuk membawa sang Bidadari ke pelaminan, membangun rumah tangga bahagia dan punya anak minimal tiga. Biar nanti dipecuti sampe rombeng. Hanya satu kalimat ini yang harus dia ucapkan pada kekasih.

"Ta-Taiyou...!"

Jrut! Kepala biru mencium lantai

"Apa Kazuma _-san_?"

"Ummh! Ummmh!"

"Kazuma _-san_ mau ngomong apa sih?"

 _Taiyou, tolong sadar kondisi abangmu ini dek._

"Kamu pilih ngomong atau jadi pitak?"

Kazuma melotot. Oh, tidak. Fashion rambutnya ini yang bikin dia tambah ketce sangat, mana mau dia jalan-jalan dengan rambut hilang sebelah?

Iya, itu yang akan dipikirkan Kazuma jika dulu belum jatuh tertimpa bidadari-nya. Karena, saat ini dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada satu orang. Peduli setan sama sekitarnya.

"Taiyou! Menikahlah denganku!"

Kazuma teriak lantang tidak sayang nyawa.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Jeda.

.

.

.

Taiyou teleng ke kiri, garuk-garuk pipi dulu.

Lalu, jeda lagi.

.

.

.

"Eh?" wajah manis mulai berserabut merah setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sungguh reaksinya terlalu lola. "Ni-nikah?"

 _ **Wooooossh**_

Ruangan mendadak beracun. Kazuma sadar dia sudah membangkitkan para iblis dari segelnya.

Imajiner suara berdebam datang dari arah kegelapan, menampilkan sosok Asano Gakuhou dengan senyum malaikat. Malaikat maut. Lipan imajiner di elus-elus. Merayap-rayap di sekitar Kazuma siap gigit sampai mati.

"Kau... Mau apa dengan cucuku yang polos, hm?"

"Se-selamat siang kakek..." Kazuma mau ngompol.

"Aku bukan kakekmu gembel buduk."

 _Ya, Dewa. Kenapa Last boss gapnya selalu kampret semua?_

Taiyou mendadak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. (Tumben-tumbennya) paham bahwa saat ini nyawa Kazuma siap disembahkan ke Maha Raja Lipan.

"Ah, kakek tunggu!"

"Ada apa Taiyou? Ah, tenang saja. Dia akan kebuang ke tempat yang benar."

"Bukan ituu... Kakek mau ngapain Kazuma _-san_? Aku kan belum ngasih jawaban sama pacar aku."

 _ **Ctik—**_ sebuah kata yang sangat salah.

"Pacar, hm? Kau mahluk jelata. Beraninya menodai cucuku!"

"Tu-tunggu! Saya belum ngapa-ngapain Taiyou sama sekali!"

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu!"

"Eeeeh! Kakek, calon suamiku jangan dibunuh dulu!"

...

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

.

* * *

.

Siapa sih yang bakal rela pacarnya divonis bakal mati dalam waktu dekat? Tidak ada. Ah, kecuali Ayah dan Papanya yang memang unik perilakunya. Mereka lebih sering gulat dibanding sun-sunan di kamar (saat itu, malam hari, Taiyou yang kebelet pipis tak sengaja mengintip adegan tindih-tindih gak pake baju. Lengkap dengan rantai dan borgol. Taiyou yang masih kecil dan polos hanya kucek mata dan melenggang dengan langkah bebeknya, menganggap itu hanya pertengkaran biasa seperti sehari-hari. Andai dia tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi...).

Kenyataannya saat dia mulai mengenal Kazuma, Taiyou merasa bahwa perhatian mulai tertuju padanya. Mengingat seluruh keluarganya bekerja dan hanya dia yang ditinggal sendirian tentu membuatnya merasa senang karena orang tuanya menyempatkan diri meyambut (menghajar) Kazuma saat dia datang.

Saat mulai jalan dengan Kazuma, Papahnya akan bolos kerja untuk sekedar memberi salam (menggoda Kazuma) dan bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya (menebar ancaman hanya untuk Juma dan kepada Juma, berondong lain sih hanya selingan).

Saat Kazuma bilang bakal ngapel, Ayahnya yang tidak suka kebisingan membeli banyak anjing (yang telah dilatih intensif untuk menggigit Kazuma saja) untuk memeriahkan rumah dan menemaninya saat kesepian—sekalian untuk jaga pagar katanya.

Saat Kazuma sakit dan dirawat (bisa dipastikan karena apa dan siapa), Kakeknya yang juga sama sibuknya selalu bersedia menemaninya yang suka gugup dengan tempat baru. Walau, tiap dia menjenguk Kazuma selalu koma dua bulan.

Taiyou bisa memastikan kalau dia menjadi banyak tertawa bersama keluarganya saat Kazuma muncul di kehidupannya.

Dan tentu saja, pada orang yang selalu berusaha demi dirinya, dia harus memberikan jawaban yang terbaik bukan?

"Aku mau kok."

Jawaban yang juga dia inginkan.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Kazuma _-san_."

Setan di sekeliling mengeluarkan miasma pekat sampai Kazuma siap keracunan. Namun, bagai dibalur pelumas agar licin dan mengkilap semua itu menjadi lenyap seketika dalam sebuah seyum terulas manis diberkashi sinar surgawi yang entah muncul darimana. Membiarkan dirinya diterangi kilau suci sampai diri ini berbinar ingin kayang saking bahagianya.

Lamaran yang mempertaruhkan nyawa ini... terbayar dengan sepadan!

"Tapi, mau tunggu aku sampai lulus kuliah, kan?"

Kazuma yang masih merangkak menggenaskan (karena masih diinjak Gakushuu) hanya bisa sumringah sambil angguk-angguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Pasti kutunggu!" mengabaikan jiwa dan adik dibawah pinginnya kawin sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Sebuah kecup di dahi dengan malu-malu. Sekejap kemudian Taiyou sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kazuma. Namun, Kazuma tak perlu khawatir karena wajah memerah manis dari bidadarinya membuktikan banyak hal tanpa terucap.

 _Chrono, Shion, Tokoha! GUE BERHASIL!_

"Taiyou menerimamu, hm."

Kazuma yang terbuai dengan aura suci Taiyou mendadak tersadarkan bahwa dirinya masih di ambang kematian dengan para raja iblis yang mengelilinginya dengan miasma beracun.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan cucuku jika memang itu yang dia inginkan."

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang untuk Kazuma mencerna informasi yang baru ditangkapnya. Kayaknya dia kebanyakan diinjek-injek sampe otak jadi teleng sesaat.

Tadi, itu... Maksud Raja besar—eh, Gakuhou _-san_ apa ya?

"Aku senang dengan keputusanmu untuk menunggu tiga tahun demi kepentingan edukasinya. Melihat hal ini aku yakin kau bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Taiyou."

Kazuma terkesiap. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Apakah... apakah ini yang namanya manisnya restu mertua? Apakah Dewi kemenangan akhirnya memberkatinya!?

"Jadi, kurasa masih tiga tahun lagi...sampai hal itu terjadi kan?"

"Heh?"

Gelegar petir di dalam rumah. Miasma merebak ke sekujur ruangan sampai lampu-lampu padam seketika. Sosok seorang Asano Gakuhou mendadak jadi besar. Mengeluarkan sayap raksasa sambil elus lipan kesayangan.

 _Coman, imajinasi belaka. Namun, tetap saja mengerikan liat terduga raja siluman lipan mengamuk ganas._

" **Mohon bantuannya sampai tiga tahun ke depan. Shoji Kazuma** _ **-kun**_ **."**

"He.. hehe... iya.."

.

.

.

Taiyou.

Tolong cepatlah lulus.

 _(Abang tidak kuat dek. TAT)_

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N: Akhirnyaaaaaaa sedikit rangkuman akan penderitaan Kazuma selesai... Benar-benar menggenaskan. Kenapa kamu gak cari calon yang keluarganya normal Jum? #tanyasiapa?**

 **Omake:**

Namaku Shindou Chrono, saat ini gue sedang dalam persiapan menuju masa berkabung bersama para _partner in crime_ gue, Shion dan Tokoha. Bersama kami sedang menunggu sekalian merencanakan upacara pemakaman sobat gue yang saat ini sedang OTW mati di sebuah kediaman setan.

"Menurut lo si Juma bakal balik lagi gak?" Tokoha buka bungkus kacang yang ketiga.

"Mungkin, sih. Gue gak nyangka kalo dia masih bisa hidup setelah bolak-balik sekarat di rumah sakit. Sampe bingung itu tanah pemakaman gak jadi dipake melulu."

"Mending siapin aja buat kemungkinan terburuk, Shion. Ah, ngomong-ngomong—..."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Teriakan membahana dari dalam kediaman membuat tiga anak muda yang mulai bosan main gaple di depan pagar rumah orang sambil makan kacang, mendesah.

"Panggilan tuh. Udah telepon ambulan belom?"

"Lagi OTW. Macet kayaknya."

"Berharap aja nyawa si Kazuma juga macet ke nirwana."

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 21th August, 2017


End file.
